


Three Days in San Francisco

by helementx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, literally no one else shows up except Haseul, the smut in here is kinda short so don't expect much, wbk I'm leader line trash, your general fall in love one day and have sex and expect to marry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: Jungeun takes a vacation to San Francisco. In those three days, she meets Sooyoung, hangs out with Sooyoung, has sex with Sooyoung and falls in love with her along the way.





	Three Days in San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

> decided to post it here instead of aff first. I would "gift"/dedicate this to someone I have in mind, but in case they don't like it, I'm not going to say who it is :P 
> 
> hope ya'll enjoy :D

A coffee sounded really nice for a lunch break after staring at a computer screen for 5 hours straight. Sooyoung, black wavy hair flowing down her white button blouse on her chest, and a tight black skirt against her thighs. Three inch high heels as she walks out the company building, and down the street where her best friend’s coffee shop was placed. Perfectly placed, if Sooyoung was honest. 

She pulled open the door, the familiar sound of the bell rung and she sees the short girl’s face light up at the sight of her. Who wouldn’t be happy seeing her though?

Sooyoung chuckled before going to the counter where the cash register lied, and she could see the kitchen’s mess of coffee machines. Packets of things, and a her best friend typing out what she usually gets.

“Black coffee with one sugar cube. Seriously Sooyoung, how are you not dead from bitterness?” Haseul asked as she tilts her chin to the card reader, and Sooyoung swipes her card. Pressing the information needed before she shrugs at Haseul’s question.

“The bitterness keeps me awake from staring at the screen for so long.” Sooyoung said.

Haseul shakes her head as she goes in the back. She grabs a paper cup, grabs the pot of black coffee before pouring it into the cup. Warmth filling her hand before she places one sugar cube inside, mixing it slowly as she watches it melt.

“I’m surprised you’re not as blind as me with the amount of screen time you use.” Haseul said. She places a top on the paper cup before giving it to Sooyoung. The taller woman lets it cool in her hand as she leans her body against the counter.

“Haseul, I honestly don’t know why you’re so blind.” Sooyoung mumbled. She blows into the little hole of the cup, and she sips onto it. She feels it burn her tongue, numbing it as she tastes nothing from the bitterness for a second. She lets the liquid linger on her tongue a bit before she tastes the dark bitter coffee swimming in her taste buds. That familiar acidity of it as she smells the dark musky aroma of it.

The slight sugar hitting at the end. She smiles.

“I don’t know why you have your job. It sounds boring as hell.” Haseul continues to converse with her friend. Nobody was coming in, and everyone was sitting down doing their own thing. She had time to waste. Time to use with her best friend.

“It’s boring, yeah. It pays well for what it is though.” Sooyoung shrugs as she takes another sip, feeling the warm feeling going down her throat. Heat inside of her body, and she feels sleepy for a moment at so much warmth inside of her.

Haseul shakes her head. Sooyoung always found a way to make good money. From high school to now, she always had an excess amount of money.

The bell rings, and the two look towards the door. Black hair, the top of hair shining from the light as she walks towards them. Jeans that ended at her ankles, and striped shirt tucked in. A small shy smile at the eyes on her when she entered, and she walks with her head hung low.

Sooyoung’s lips almost parted at the sight of the girl. She’s never seen such an attractive person in the city of San Fransisco, and there was a ton of people here.

Haseul hits Sooyoung’s arm, and the woman jumps at the feeling. She blinks as she turns to look at the shorter one, and Haseul chuckles. “You’re in the way.” Haseul notified her, and Sooyoung looks back at the strange girl. She smiles, dazed, as she moves aside. Elbows leaned onto the counter, and cup placed against her lips to drink some more.

“Black tea with a packet of sugar, please.” the woman ordered, and Sooyoung smiles behind her cup.

She finds it funny how the girl was ordering tea at a coffee shop. Haseul, of course, had tea but not many people get it. Sooyoung was already interested in the girl, and she sets her cup on the counter before she stares at the stranger.

The way her eyes flapped when she blinked, lips parted naturally as she waited and her nose poking out perfectly Sooyoung wanted to poke it.

She turns around feeling eyes on her, and Sooyoung smiles when they met eyes.

“Never seen you around before.” Sooyoung started a conversation, and the latter she was talking to raised an eyebrow. She points a finger at herself, and Sooyoung nods.

“Oh…” the girl replied back, a smile on her lips once again as Sooyoung appreciates the curves of her cheekbone.

“I just came here yesterday for vacation.” she replies, and Sooyoung makes an o with her lips. Nodding as she takes another sip of her coffee, feeling it getting emptier.

“Where are you from?”

“Santa Monica.”

“Oh beach girl.” Sooyoung smirks as she finishes her coffee. The black haired girl smiling at the comment as she takes her drink. Thanking Haseul before she walks off to a table, and Sooyoung follows her. Throwing her cup in the trash, and she sits in front of the stranger.

The girl smiling down at her cup seeing Sooyoung right in front of her, and she looks back up. She reaches her hand out, and Sooyoung takes it with a bite on her bottom lip. “I’m Jungeun. You?”

“I’m single. Name is Sooyoung.”

Jungeun giggles, and Sooyoung likes the sound of it. She lets go of Jungeun’s hand before she rests her cheek onto her fist. Elbow raises by the table, and she smiles dreamily. Closed lips, thinned out into a smile of a kid dreaming.

“So out of all places, why San Fran?” Sooyoung asked as Jungeun drinks her tea.

“It’s just a place so well known in California that I wanted to come here at least once.”

“Mm…Hate to disappoint you, but there’s nothing special here besides, maybe, me.”

Jungeun lets out a short laugh, a small snort as she smiles. Sooyoung was good-looking, no doubt about it. Looking neat and well-formed with her attire. It showcased her curves and comfortable shoulders well, and Jungeun would be lying if she said Sooyoung wasn’t attractive.

Sooyoung plops her arm down as she leans back into her seat, and she tilts her head.

“How long are you planning to stay?”

Jungeun hums as she takes a bit longer to drink her tea.

“Three days.”

“Oh? I can show you around, if you want.” Sooyoung offered, and Jungeun smiles. Eyes flickered shyly as she looks down at her cup. Seeing the way her lipstick stained the top, and she nods.

“Sure.” Jungeun accepted, and Sooyoung lets her lips curve upward widely. An array of teeth as her own cheekbones form against her skin, and she gives Jungeun a thumbs up.

“Great! So, your number?” Sooyoung bites onto her tongue, and Jungeun laughs. She enjoys Sooyoung’s straight forwardness, and she writes down her number on a post-it. Sooyoung grabs it biting her lip in excitement before she gets up.

“I’ll call you tomorrow. Gotta go to work now, nice meeting you Jungeun.” Sooyoung waves as she walks towards the door, and Jungeun waves back as her fingers moves around. She giggles as she continues to drink her tea.

***

Jungeun wakes up the next morning, waiting for some waffles as she gently sings to a song. Moving her hips side to side as she holds her phone as a microphone. She walks around her hotel room with the curtains open wide as the sun greets her.

She hears the door being knocked, and a voice saying service. She opens it, and thanks the server as they placed the tray on her table.

Sitting on her table, she starts cutting into the waffle before her phone rings. She jumps at the sudden sound, and the caller ID was just a bunch of numbers she’s never seen. She answers it with a hello, and she smiles hearing a familiar voice.

“Wow, you didn’t give me a fake number. I’m impressed.” Sooyoung said on the other line, driving down the roads. More like waiting in traffic as she makes her way to Haseul’s coffee shop. She requested three days off to accompany with Jungeun’s three days of stay.

Sooyoung was that serious about knowing this girl.

“I don’t see why I should when I want to see you again.” Jungeun smiles as she chews onto her waffle, and Sooyoung creates a big grin on her lips. She liked the sound of that.

“So beach girl, name a place you want to see.” Sooyoung said. Traffic moving along slowly as she releases her foot from the brake, but presses it once again.

“What’s a place you recommend? I’ve already been to the Golden Gate Bridge.”

“Wow that’s fascinating.” Sooyoung mutters, and Jungeun rolls her eyes as she ate her food.

“I recommend my apartment. It’s a nice place.” Sooyoung smirks, and Jungeun lets out an airy laugh. Blushing at the thought before she shakes her head.

“Seriously Sooyoung.” Jungeun chuckles, and Sooyoung smiles.

“Well you’ve already been to Haseul’s coffee shop. Let’s see…” Sooyoung mumbled before she remembers the tea Jungeun had gotten.

“There’s this Japanese Tea Garden. You might like it. But there’s always my place.” Sooyoung said.

Jungeun’s ears perked at the sound of it. It sounded nice and peaceful, so she nodded. “You’re going to have to pick me up.”

Sooyoung smirks. “You’re going to have to tell me your address.”

***

“So, do you usually wake up this early?” Sooyoung asked as they arrived at the parking lot right at 9 in the morning. Sooyoung had called the girl at 7, and Jungeun nods.

“I have to wake up early for my job, so it’s a routine now.”

“What’s your job?”

“I’m a pharmacist.”

“Oh? Smart girl.” Sooyoung nods glancing at the black haired girl in the passenger seat.

“I want to know a medication.” Sooyoung continues, and Jungeun turns her head listening. She raises an eyebrow, and she waits in silence for the girl to say more.

“What helps reduce attraction towards a hot pharmacist?” Sooyoung asks, and Jungeun laughs covering her mouth with the side of her hand. Fingers run across her cheeks as she looks out the window, ignoring the reflection of her pink cheeks.

“There’s no current cure for that, but it has caused many deaths.” Jungeun played along, and Sooyoung lets out a laugh.

“I guess I’ll be dying soon then.”

“Not if I can medicate you myself.” Jungeun adds, a soft smile and a shine in her eyes as she looks at Sooyoung.

The girl driving finally parks, and they both get out of the car. Jungeun looking around the bright green trees, and small splashes of colors in the bushes with flowers surrounding it. A large red building seen from afar, and Sooyoung leads the way.

***

“It’s so nice here. Compared to the rest of the world where everything is dying.” Jungeun commented as they walked along the pathway, and Sooyoung nods as she holds her hands behind her back. She smiles at the sight of Jungeun wandering her eyes in amazement at all the greenery around them.

“Personally, do you think you can like me?” Sooyoung asked as they walked together, back of their hands brushing against each other. Jungeun doesn’t say anything as she smiles. Humming teasingly so she takes longer to answer Sooyoung’s question.

The taller girl looking at her, tilting her head as she stares at the way Jungeun’s lips pursed as she thinks.

“What if I already do?” Jungeun said.

Sooyoung raises an eyebrow not expecting that kind of answer, and she licks her lips.

“As you should.” Sooyoung said. Jungeun laughs pushing Sooyoung at her confidence, and the girl laughing back as they continue to talk about random things.

How Sooyoung knows Haseul. Why they chose the jobs they had. The last time they dated and had sex. Cracking jokes that weren’t even funny but it made the two laugh, their own little inside jokes as they stopped by a pond where there were koi fish.

Jungeun steps closely by the pond, a couple of inches away as she looks down. The fishes of orange, white, black and red coming closer to her. Thinking they would be fed, and Jungeun smiles at the beautiful colors they displayed. Clear water and the light sound of a waterfall stream ear by.

Sooyoung stands behind her as she peers over her shoulder, looking at the fishes as well before she turns her head to look at Jungeun. She smells coconut from Jungeun’s hair, and originally, Sooyoung hated the scent of coconut. But if the coconut smell was coming from Jungeun, she didn’t mind it at all.

Jungeun turns her head to speak to Sooyoung, but her words got caught in her throat realizing how close the girl was to her. Lips almost pressed against her cheekbones, and she looks down automatically after knowing the fact Sooyoung was so close to her.

“Scared of falling?” Sooyoung asked as she raises her arms, wrapping around Jungeun’s waist as her hand rested on her abdomen, and she teases the girl by pushing her. Jungeun letting out a screech as she hits Sooyoung’s arm, and the taller girl chuckles before pulling her closer.

Lips by her ear. “I’ll catch you, don’t worry.”

Jungeun shies her head away, pushing Sooyoung off her as she walks along the pathway again.

***

Sooyoung had shown Jungeun the wheel bridge, built purposely like that to slow people down. Enjoy the view, take a breath as you climb up the circular structure.

Jungeun hated it.

“This is a pain in the ass.” Jungeun sighed as she climbs up to the top where Sooyoung waited for her. Hands on the rail as she reaches her hand out for the panting girl, and Jungeun holds it without a thought.

“As a pharmacist, I thought you’d be a little healthier.” Sooyoung chuckled, and Jungeun glares at her as they stepped their way down slowly. Making sure not to trip or fall, and Jungeun holds onto Sooyoung’s hand tighter. Gripping it as if her life depended on it as they went down, and the taller girl rubbed the back of her hand gently with her thumb.

They finally reached the bottom of it, and Sooyoung gives an amused smile towards the shorter woman. Jungeun pouting at the amusement that mocked what she had just gone through.

“You’re adorable.” Sooyoung said so naturally that Jungeun looks up caught off guard.

The latter shrugged as she continued on to the place she would usually sit at, and their hands held together. Jungeun didn’t mind the warmth spreading inside of her whole being, and she followed wherever Sooyoung took her.

Sooyoung lead her to a bigger waterfall, one that screams louder into nature about its greatness. Loud of water splurging out from somewhere they cannot see. The pharmacist watches as Sooyoung lets go of her hand, points at the bench to let Jungeun sit down first. And so she did.

“I come here often. It’s peaceful.” Sooyoung said. She sits down next to Jungeun as if space didn’t exist. She leans back as her hand rested at the other side of Jungeun’s body, and Jungeun leans closer to her body.

“Staring at a computer screen all day, it’s nice to stare at nature once in a while.” she continued, and Jungeun smiled nodding.

Sooyoung looks up at the tree by their side, leaves at the tip of their heads and she grabs onto one. Pulls it gently and swipes her fingers across the smooth surface. She glances at Jungeun who stared at her waiting for whatever she was going to do.

She folds a bit of it before placing it in between her lips, and she heard Jungeun chuckle. Sooyoung gently blows before a high pitched sound comes from the vibration of the leaf, and Jungeun widens her eyes.

“You know how to play the leaf?” Jungeun asked. Obviously the answer was a yes, but shock had ridden her to ask such a question.

Sooyoung nods as she continues to play different notes, and at the end of her little performance Jungeun had caught her playing the alphabet song. She smiles widely, one side of her bottom lip curving lower as an array of teeth showed smiling brightly. Eyes curved into smiles as well, and Sooyoung pulls out the leaf to appreciate Jungeun’s smile with her own.

There was something about the black hair that flowed down at Jungeun’s side that brightened her face. The pink hues on her cheek, and the little shimmer in her eyes between the creases of her crescent moon shaped eye smile. The wide grin she would do when she smiles, and Sooyoung may have fallen for it all.

She drops the leaf into the water, and they watched it follow the current of the stream.

“I want some coffee from Haseul’s.” Sooyoung mumbled, and Jungeun chuckles before patting her leg.

“Let’s go then.”

***

Traffic was crazier now that more people were awake, and Jungeun ended up showing Sooyoung some of her songs she liked listening to. The two of them finding out they practically listen to the same type of songs. Sex songs were definitely a mutual thing.

“Do you listen to music when you have sex?” Sooyoung asked as they waited in the traffic, and Jungeun shrugs.

“Sometimes.”

“Do you have other dreams besides helping people get drugged?” Sooyoung asked genuinely with a joke in between, and Jungeun lets herself smile. She’s been smiling way too much around Sooyoung, but she liked it even if it pained her face.

Jungeun thought about the answer to the question for a moment as the song filled up the silence.

Sooyoung glances at the girl and sees her staring out into the windshield. She waits, and doesn’t rush her to answer. Sometimes thinking about a destination, a goal, a dream is harder than some people think. Everyone says everyone has a dream, but dreams aren’t always so clear. Sooyoung knew that feeling, and she didn’t want to make Jungeun feel the same way. Feel like she’s moving too slow in life because she has no dreams.

Jungeun looks at Sooyoung. The girl pressing her lips together as she taps the wheel of her car with her fingertips. Tapping to the sound of the song.

“One day, I hope I get married. I’m only 25, but so many people are already married while I’m here still searching for one.” Jungeun answers almost quietly not sure if she should be sharing this, but Sooyoung was so welcoming. Always gave her a smile at her stupidity today. She felt comfortable, so comfortable.

Sooyoung nods. She didn’t expect that, but she’ll accept it.

“I sound like a hopeless romantic.” Jungeun scoffed as she crosses her arms against her chest. Sooyoung chuckling as she shakes her head, hands patting Jungeun’s arm.

“Everyone has their own timeline. Besides,” Sooyoung said as she stopped talking to lower the music. Driving forward a bit when the traffic moved. “You’re only 25, there’s so much more to offer when you’re single.”

Jungeun grins. Sooyoung’s words were always fun yet comforting.

“What about you? Any other dreams?” Jungeun asked, and Sooyoung hummed as she thinks.

“Marriage sounds nice.” Sooyoung nods as she thinks about it. She doesn’t really think about loving someone forever, the same person forever. However, when Jungeun brings it up, she thinks about it.

Knowing you’ll have someone to come home to at the end of the day. Knowing you can have a reason to live and be happy. It all sounds nice if Sooyoung were honest. Maybe Jungeun did have a point.

Jungeun nods. “It does.”

Sooyoung glances at her before clearing her throat feeling the mood of the car going down. Too immersed in the thought that they weren’t happy with their present life, and Sooyoung wants Jungeun to enjoy her time here. There was no need to think about the fearful future, and there was no need to think about the sad truths of now.

“If you can’t find anybody, you can always marry me.” Sooyoung half jokes because she really wouldn’t mind dating the girl in the car.

Jungeun smiles softly before looking out the window. She sees a naked person sitting on a jacket placed on the bench, and she laughs before looking at Sooyoung. “Is it normal for people to be naked?”

“Yeah, of course. You’re in San Francisco, love.” Sooyoung grins before Jungeun giggles.

Sooyoung was right about one thing here. Sooyoung was one special thing.

***

“Oh there’s my least favorite customer!” Haseul greets Sooyoung, and she widens her eyes with an o on her lips. She didn’t expect Sooyoung to bring company with her because she never does. So, she waves awkwardly at the girl who followed after Sooyoung.

“The usual?” Sooyoung looked back at Jungeun. Jungeun nods with a smile, and Sooyoung goes up to Haseul.

“Hey shortie.” Sooyoung greets back, and Haseul snickers before ringing up the cash register.

“So black coffee with one sugar cube. Black tea with a whole packet of sugar. Got it.” Haseul mumbles as she types it the prices before Sooyoung swipes her card.

Jungeun poking Sooyoung’s arm, and she looks down at her. “How do you want me to pay you back?” she asked, and Sooyoung smirks.

“Well…there’s always an option to have s-“

“Sooyoung, this is a family friendly environment. Please shut the fuck up.” Haseul chuckles, and Sooyoung frowns.

“But you just said fuck.”

“Well then say fuck.” Haseul shrugs before giving the two their cups, and Sooyoung ruffles Haseul’s hair before they walked to a table of their own.

“There’s always an option to fuck.” Sooyoung said. Jungeun laughing as Sooyoung actually listened to Haseul. The taller girl blowing into her cup as she sets it on the table, staring at Jungeun who tucks hair behind her ear.

“I’ll have to see about that.” Jungeun mumbles against her cup, and Sooyoung watches the way Jungeun’s ears turn pink. Watches how it burns from the tips of them, bright glowing red, and she smiles.

***

It took every atom in Sooyoung’s body to not press Jungeun against the door of her hotel room and kiss her. It took so much strength and restraint to not get her fingers lost into her black locks, but Sooyoung did it. She controlled her actions, and sat on Jungeun’s bed with a glass of wine in her hand.

Sooyoung would sip onto the wine, taste the flavor of its greatness, but the way Jungeun’s head laid on her shoulder didn’t allow her to enjoy the taste of it. She chugged it down and set the glass on table, focusing on the girl in her arms.

Jungeun was currently talking about some issues she’s been having at work. Some guy hitting on her, and Sooyoung was annoyed. She wanted to go to Santa Monica and get rid of him.

Sooyoung looks down at Jungeun when the girl stops talking, and she watches as she places the cup of her wine onto the bedside table. Their eyes met, and Jungeun leans close to Sooyoung’s face. She could feel her breath, and Sooyoung licks her own lips.

“Do you think daydreams can come true?” Jungeun whispered, glancing down at Sooyoung’s lips.

“Of course.” Sooyoung nods, leaning a little closer, tilting her head. Jungeun smiles, turning away as the side of her face faces Sooyoung’s lips. She feels her face tense at the electrifying feeling of a face so close to hers. She takes in the flutters inside of her heart, the moment before something happens.

“I think anything can come true if you let it be true.” Sooyoung said. Gentle and soothing, a warm tone to it all as she feels the way Sooyoung leans closer. Her breath tickles her cheeks, and Jungeun slowly turns around with a nervous heart. Butterflies swarm in her stomach before it quickly made its way into her heart, and heat rushed to her face.

They stare for a moment at the feelings they held for each other. It wasn’t love, no. But it was much more than attraction and lust.

Sooyoung doesn’t wait any longer as she captures Jungeun’s bottom lip in between her own, tugging it before pressing their lips flushed against each other. The heat from Jungeun’s body radiating into Sooyoung’s own body as she feels the smaller girl’s hands pressed against her shoulder. Pulling or pushing, they kept on kissing.

Jungeun pulls away desperately trying to catch her breath, and their dim eyes reflected each other in a room so bright.

Sooyoung was scared. Afraid of commitment when she had just got a job that paid well. Afraid of everything else about this girl she had just met a day ago. She was almost perfect, and that frightened Sooyoung. Made her heart tug into so many directions, and she feels her own hands shake.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

She takes a deep breath, breathing in the way Jungeun looked with her hair a little messed up. Lips apart, and eyes hazy. She could kiss her, eat her and let her scream but her own feelings were getting too strong. She didn’t want to disappoint Jungeun or herself.

“I-I have to go, I’m sorry.” Sooyoung stutters softly as she pulls away the covers, and gets up quickly. Putting on her shoes as she left the hotel room, the automatic door locked and she leans against the door with a pounding heart.

She just ditched the best thing she could ever have. Sooyoung always did that. Back out on great things afraid they’ll be gone the next second she had a grasp of it.

***

Sooyoung goes to Haseul’s coffee shop the next day, and Haseul could already feel the dark cloud above her best friend’s head when she walked into the place. She sighs and leans herself against the counter.

“What happened now?”

Sooyoung shrugs as she orders something different for once. A green tea matcha latte.

“Okay…” Haseul mumbles as she rings it up before going to the machines to make it. Her eyes glued onto Sooyoung’s pouty lips and eyes that looked emptied. Something was totally wrong.

“Is this about that one girl?” Haseul asked. She didn’t know her name, all she knew was Sooyoung was trying to hit on her.

Sooyoung nods as she accepts the cup, and she downs it even if it was a little hot. She lets her tongue burn because she probably deserves it. A sigh escapes her lips as she sets the cup down, almost empty already.

“She reject you? She’s dating?” Haseul continued to pry the answer out of Sooyoung because she knows the girl won’t tell her. It will eat her up alive until the second she’s almost dead, she finally lets herself loose in Haseul’s arm. Bawling her eyes out at everything wrong, and Haseul doesn’t mind dealing with it but Sooyoung’s got to change.

“No. More like I rejected her.” Sooyoung mumbles playing with her cup, and Haseul’s jaws dropped. Her best friend didn’t have sex with a hot girl?

“Dude! Go get her.” Haseul smacks Sooyoung’s shoulder, and Sooyoung blinks.

“How?” Sooyoung asked and Haseul smacked her forehead at how stupid her friend can be. She inhales deeply before exhaling. Opened her mouth to speak and Sooyoung stared waiting.

“If you almost did it with her, you would know her hotel room because you never do it in your own apartment. So get your sorry ass out of here and get the girl before you never can. Why do I have such an idiot best friend?” Haseul breathes out in one breath, and Sooyoung blinks again.

Should she? After just leaving?

“I’ll go if you don’t want to.” Haseul added, and Sooyoung shakes her head. She gives the rest of her drink to the girl before waving. “Thank you bitch!” Sooyoung yells as she walks away to her car, and Haseul snickers with a smile.

She needed some black coffee from Sooyoung’s stupidity.

***

Sooyoung came to the hotel much later than she expected, and she knew Jungeun was probably packing up to leave for her flight tomorrow morning.

She neatens her off-shoulder shirt and breathes deeply when she arrives at the front of Jungeun’s hotel room. She made sure to check the number at least three times so she won’t knock on someone else’s door.

When she knocks, she waits nervously as she taps the floor with her toes. Fingertips tapping onto the back of her hand. She holds her breath when she hears a click of the door, and the sight of the girl showed through the cracks.

Jungeun sees the woman who left her the night before and shuts it quickly. Surprised, sad and nervous at the sight of a good looking Sooyoung.

“Hey.” Sooyoung says, and Jungeun listens on the other side of the door.

“I’m sorry about last night…” Sooyoung mumbled.

Jungeun opens the door, a small crack so Sooyoung can see a bit of her face. Mainly her eye as Jungeun stares at Sooyoung with the eye that she can see her in, and she listens. Listens to whatever Sooyoung had to say because she really wanted to forgive Sooyoung.

Last night didn’t happen because she was drunk. She genuinely wanted it. To kiss Sooyoung, to have the her against her skin and let their own world grow. But she had left, and Jungeun’s heart may have broken a little.

“Why’d you leave?” Jungeun asked, quietly.

Sooyoung rubs her nape, and smiles shamefully. “I was just scared.”

“Of what?”

“My feelings for you.”

Jungeun stares at the way Sooyoung’s eyes reflected the light above them, and how she chewed onto her lips. Avoiding eye contact with her, and how her hands held each other nervously. Her legs moving awkwardly so she’s not just standing there, and Jungeun opens her door wider.

“Let’s talk inside.” Jungeun said. Sooyoung looks at her with a hopeful smile, and Jungeun gives her a small one. Not happy but not forced, and Sooyoung went inside.

“You really made me think you were some fuck girl who plays around with people. There’s no medication for heart breaks as far as I know.” Jungeun said walking towards her bed. Sitting down on it, and Sooyoung slowly follows her. Pressing her lips together because she was feeling guiltier.

Jungeun crosses her arms on her chest, and she stares at Sooyoung. Her skin creasing in between her eyebrows as she bites her lip thinking of words to say. But instead of words, she wants to tell Sooyoung how she felt with kisses. Touches. Whispers that leave her lips without thought.

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re not the only one with a broken heart.” Sooyoung smiles lazily, and Jungeun misses Sooyoung’s voice. The fun behind it before she shrugs.

“I guess it’s nice to know I’m not alone.” Jungeun smiles.

“I’m not looking for sex, Jungeun.” Sooyoung said. Sitting cautiously next to Jungeun on her bed, and she stares at the ground.

“I’m just looking for a way to make it up. To confront my own fears of feelings because it’s been a while since I’ve felt it.” Sooyoung continued. The latter listening as she stares at the way Sooyoung mumbles her words, eyes searching for something interesting beneath them.

“None of them ending up well.” Sooyoung chuckles as she looks up to meet Jungeun’s eyes. Her smile fading away at how the girl was looking at her. Sincerity in her eyes, and she felt special in a way.

Sooyoung felt special to be looked at like that.

Jungeun doesn’t say anything as she leans in to kiss Sooyoung once again. The latter giving in, and their hands finding their way to hold each other. Like magnets they attracted each other, pulling each other closer without letting go.

Sooyoung let her feelings take her whole body this time. Lets the heat rise up to her chest making it harder to breathe. Lets her teeth graze across Jungeun’s bottom lip before biting it gently, pulling it as she feels Jungeun’s lip pull away from hers. Their lips glued to each other once again as she lets herself hover over the smaller girl.

The fear she had in her stomach the night before gets ran over by the desire to hear Jungeun call her name.

She wanted to take off Jungeun’s ringer shorts right away, feel how warm and wet she can be but she stopped herself. As much as she wanted to get to the point, she wanted to taste all of Jungeun. Her neck, her chest, her breast and every inch of her body.

Sooyoung takes off her own shirt, watching the way Jungeun pursuits after her. Their lips crashed against each other, chuckling at the hunger they both portrayed. Sooyoung kisses her jawline, roughly down to her neck. Teeth grazed against her skin before leaving bite marks. Back to open mouth kisses as she kisses lower. Taking in the way Jungeun’s chest moves heavily underneath her lips, and she smiles on her skin.

She roams her hands against Jungeun’s stomach, tracing the faint line of her abs with her index finger. Swirling circles as she pulls down Jungeun’s bra, sucking on a nipple as Jungeun sighs in pleasure. Eyes closed as she bites her lip, she couldn’t keep still as her whole body burned.

Sooyoung’s hand lowers, and she rubs Jungeun’s crotch. Tapping her clit gently before rubbing it in circles. She kisses her way back up before pulling her face away, watches the way Jungeun whimpers under her touch.

Watching Jungeun bolt up at the feeling of being so close, Sooyoung kisses her. Tongue shoved into her mouth as she slips her hand into Jungeun’s underwear. Feels how hot Jungeun was, fingers pressed against her clit as she rubbed it harder. Faster as she hears the lewd squishes of her cum against her fingers.

It made Sooyoung want to shove fingers inside of her.

Jungeun leaves out a throaty moan, gripping onto the bed sheet. White knuckled, fingers lost into the sheet as she moves her hips along the hand that rubs her.

Sooyoung kisses her cheek, whispers in her ear, “I would tell you how hard I can fuck you, but I can just show you, right?”

Jungeun smiles at those words before feeling three fingers shoved inside of her, gasping as she whines. Moving her hips harder to feel Sooyoung deeper inside of her. The latter busying her lips against her skin to leave more marks, and Jungeun whimpers Sooyoung’s name as she feels herself moving uncontrollably.

Her arms wrapped around Sooyoung’s neck, pulling her closer as she breathes erotically, unevenly with whimpers of Sooyoung's name in between.

“Your walls are tight around my fingers, love.” Sooyoung whispers in her ear, a low chuckle following as she nibbles onto Jungeun’s earlobe. The girl beneath squirming as she moans. Gasping as she couldn’t find any other ways to say she was coming, and she digs her nails in Sooyoung’s shoulder as she comes.

Sooyoung pulls her fingers out, wipes them off on Jungeun’s clit before ducking down to give it a lick. The girl breathing with her heart racing at the orgasm, and she smiles at the feeling of warmth against her clit.

Sooyoung kisses her clit before climbing up, and she widens her eyes when Jungeun pushes her down. Arms pinned at her head, and Jungeun sits on her stomach, rubbing herself on it. “More?” Jungeun whispers, a smirk played on her lips and Sooyoung feels herself heat up. Burning everywhere as Jungeun stands up.

She licks her lips knowing what was happening. She takes off the rest of her clothes quickly as Jungeun turns her back towards her before bending down. Legs bent as her clit runs across her lips, and Sooyoung licks it.

Jungeun was sitting on her fucking face, and she couldn’t have thought about anything better. She grips onto her thigh as she sucks it, swirling her tongue against it as she moves her head. Jungeun moaning as she tries to lick Sooyoung’s clit.

Letting her tongue roll against Sooyoung’s pulsing clit, she hears the girl moan against hers. Moving her hips as she begs for more of Sooyoung’s tongue against her. Moaning as her tongue continued to rub against Sooyoung’s clit.

“Oh fuck.” Sooyoung hits her head down on the bed as Jungeun slips a finger inside of her. Pushing it deeper as she thrusts them in and out of her, and Sooyoung grips onto her thigh tightly. Slips a tongue inside of Jungeun, and they become a moaning mess.

Hips bucking, and continues leakages of cum continued to run out of them as they come near. Sooyoung could feel Jungeun bucking her hips harder as she continues to run her tongue inside of her, and her hands raised to slap her butt cheek. A whimper escaping the girl as she runs her tongue flat on Sooyoung.

Jungeun chanting yes as she feels herself vibrate, coming on Sooyoung’s face as she digs her fingers harder into Sooyoung. The latter throwing her head back as she comes as well, and Jungeun smiles devilishly as she sucks her finger. Slipping it inside of Sooyoung once more before kissing her clit.

Another slap on her ass, and Jungeun moans teasingly at the feeling. She gets off Sooyoung, and sits on her mons pubis area to kiss the girl. Tongue lapped each other, and giggles released from both their throats as they kissed. Messily, hungrily as saliva is misplaced running down their lips a bit.

Sooyoung gropes onto Jungeun’s butt, pulling her closer as they continue to mumble how nice it was to feel each other in their kiss.

“That was great.” Jungeun sighs after pulling away, and Sooyoung nods.

“You’re great.” Sooyoung kisses her cheek.

***

“Call me when you get home.” Sooyoung said as Jungeun gets out of her car. The black haired girl rolls her eyes with a smile at the caring nature of Sooyoung.

“Okay, mom.” Jungeun chuckles and Sooyoung smiles.

“Didn’t know you have a mommy kink.”

“Oh my gosh, shut up.” Jungeun rolls her eyes as she kneels down, slipping herself back into the car before placing a kiss on Sooyoung’s cheek.

“Drive safe.” Jungeun said. Sooyoung nods as she waves, and Jungeun waves back. Walking towards the airport, and every step closer she wanted to turn back. It was nice being here.

She had a job though, so she continued on walking. Not looking back because she knows even a glance of Sooyoung again would make her run to her arms.

***

Jungeun sighs as she arrives at her house. She grabs her phone and lays down on her couch, arm lazing on the ground as she calls Sooyoung.

“Oh home already?” Sooyoung greets, and Jungeun smiles at the sound of her voice. She already did miss the taller chick.

“Yes. Are you safe at home?” Jungeun asked, and Sooyoung hums.

“No, not exactly.”

Jungeun sits up confused. “Where are you then?”

“I have an issue.” Sooyoung said. Jungeun furrowing her eyebrows as she hums, wanting to know what Sooyoung was doing.

“What’s a place you recommend in Santa Monica?”

Jungeun stands up not believing what she just heard.

“You’re here?!” Jungeun asked excitedly. Smiling as she was ready to leave her house, and Sooyoung chuckles.

Jungeun thinks about it more. Sooyoung couldn’t be here, she had a job in San Francisco. She did not quit just to be with Jungeun, that would be stupid.

“How are you here? Don’t you have work?” Jungeun asked, and Sooyoung smiles.

“I requested two days off after requesting three days off. My company loves me, what can I say?” Sooyoung chuckles, and Jungeun bites her lip not believing Sooyoung.

“So, I have a certain place I want to visit, would you take me there?” Sooyoung asked as she walked around the streets by the airport. Jungeun grabs her keys, and leaves the door as she presses the phone between her ear and shoulders.

“Where?” Jungeun asked, and Sooyoung chuckles hearing the sound of a car unlocking.

“Your place.” Sooyoung grins, and Jungeun chuckles with a big smile.

“Of course.” Jungeun said before driving off to get Sooyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't live(and never been) in San Francisco, so like if I get shit wrong, roast me if you want.
> 
> Thank you for clicking this, reading it, liking it, hating it whatever you do, have a good day/night c: 
> 
> twitter/curiouscat/aff: helementx


End file.
